Vale la pena luchar, por lo que vale la pena tener
by AnnAndre92
Summary: La historia inicia en el termino de la batalla contra Poseidon. Milo se entera de que Shaina salva a Seiya otra vez,rapidamente lo invaden la rabia y los CELOS,y termina su relación.! Algún "enemigo" se entera de lo que sucedió y decide conquistar el corazón de Shaina... Se sinceran sentimientos y sin importar que suceda, Milo decide recuperar lo que dejo ir.
1. Hoy ya me voy amor

ACLARATORIA: El fanfic fue creado bajo la inspiración de varios artistas (Franco de Vita, Chayanne, Shakira, entre otros) :D, en el transcurso del Fanfic verán frases de canciones

**Hoy Ya me voy amor (ruptura)**

Tengo tiempo sin verte, estoy preocupado por ti. Estaba claro que peleaban los Santos de Bronce protegiendo a Athena en la batalla contra el Dios de los Mares Poseidon, ahora me pregunto… Habras ido a salvar a Seiya una vez más? Estarás rompiendo la promesa que me hiciste, solo por el.? – Pensaba Milo mientras comía una dulce Manzana-

Milo – dijo Aioria entrando al Templo de Escorpio – Athena ha ganado la batalla contra Poseidon

Porfavor Aioria era algo de esperarse jajaja – Respondió Orgulloso ante tan noticia –

Es verdad….. Pero Shaina está en su Cabaña bajo el Cuidado de Marin… Fue atravesada por la Flecha que lanzo Seiya a Poseidon y este la regreso - dijo Aioria esperando la reacción de Milo –

Maldita Sea! El burro con alas de Seiya que no sabe defenderse, eres una tonta Shaina – pensó milo –

Ante aquellos pensamientos la manzana que se comía con aquel gusto fue a parar a una de las paredes del Templo, estaba frustrado, impotente, y herido, y sin darse cuenta, la fuerza con la que lanzo la Manzana a la pared hizo que esta misma se aboyara.

Milo Calma – quiso calmar Aioria – yo se que te preocupa, Shaina, ven conmigo…

De qué Sirve? – juzgo Milo – si me promete algo a mí, me hace creer en una supuesta relación que teníamos, para que aun ame al idiota ese

Milo debes Calmarte, estas celoso y te entiendo, pero lo mejor es que lo hables personalmente con ella.

Milo accedió, y se fue junto con Aioria a la cabaña de Shaina. Milo iba furioso sin contar que se sentía dolido, era la única mujer a la que él había amado de verdad, que había entregado su ser, su corazón a ella. Aioria solo lo miraba, Milo iba con cara triste y sumergida en sus pensamientos

Porque Shaina? Yo… Yo no lo entiendo, porque… Porque

_**Flashback**_

En el templo de Escorpio. Estaban Shaina y Milo en la Habitación. No paraban de besarse y acariciarse, ya tenían como seis meses de relación, bastantes largos para ambos.

Milo – Dijo tomando un poco de Distancia de Milo –

Qué? – respondió un poco molesto –

No quiero ser otra de tu montón

No entiendo? – respondió dudoso

No quiero que tengamos…. Tú sabes… y sea una aventura para ti.

Shaina…. – dijo poniéndose cara a cara con ella – no serás ninguna parte del montón, esto será diferente.

Cual es la diferencia?

Shaina… Déjame mostrarte la diferencia entre tener Sexo y Hacer el amor

En ese instante el beso a Shaina, fue un beso fogoso, las ropas empezaron a ser un estorbo para ambos, Milo buscaba ser lo más delicado posible, quería demostrarle a Shaina cuanto la quería, ambos sentían la respiración del otro estaban muy exitados. Milo desabrocho el sostén de Shaina, era inevitable no quedar atónito ante esas dos bellezas

Milo espera – dijo apenada Shaina cubriéndose –

Qué pasa? Porque te cubres? – pregunto –

Debo decirte algo… Creo que no debemos Seguir

Qué? Estás loca! No podemos – replico

Porque? – pregunto sin entender –

Milo sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Shaina y la llevo a su miembro todo endurecido

Por esto, si paramos me duele, eso es frustrante Shaina

Milo Soy Virgen – soltó sin más –

Esto es algo nuevo para mí… - le contesto Milo – si es así, entonces no estás obligada, solo confía en mí.

Quiero Hacerlo pero..- Fue interrumpida por un beso Calido de Milo y una mirada sincera y enamorada –

Te Quiero! No te hare Daño

_**FINFLASHBAK**_

Milo… MILO! – Aioria tenía rato llamándolo –

Qué? - respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos –

Llegamos

En ese instante Milo entro a la cabaña de Shaina, estaba ella y Marin sin mascara, a Marin le dio pena, y aunque no conocía a fondo la relación de Milo y Shaina se coloco la de ella, y le puso a Shaina la de ella. Marin vio las señas de Aioria que le pidió Salir, y allí quedaron ellos dos solos. Un inmenso silencio incomodo estuvo en la sala hasta que Milo rompió el silencio

Veo que estas bien! – Dijo indiferente –

Si… puedo estar mejor – respondió bajando su cara –

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, Milo había pateado la mesa donde estaban todas las medicinas y remedios, todos cayendo al piso. Estaba furioso

Milo…. – dijo con voz quebrada –

Claro que podías estar mejor, si no te la hubieras dado de heroína salvando a Seiya y poniendo tu vida en peligro. En qué demonios pensabas? – dijo molesto –

No lo se. – Decía con la voz quebrada – Lo lamento se que lo prometí pero..

No hay Peros! – Dijo mientras la interrumpía – no hay promesa, no hay nada shaina. NADA!

Cálmate – dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a el –

No te me acerques Shaina…. No lo hagas – dijo esto último con la voz muy melancolica –

Él le dio la espalda y ella lloraba, sabía que había cometido un error.

Milo…. perdóname, yo no llegué aprenderte amar…. Aunque quisiera yo no pude – dijo llorando…

No digas Mas – reprocho Milo con voz quebrada –

Milo… Yo intente quererte y le dije no a ser feliz porque solo pensaba en ti –

Estas palabras rompieron el corazón de Milo, capaz de hacerlo llorar en silencio

A ser feliz? – Se volteo furiosos con lagrimas en sus ojos – Dime Shaina, Seiya te ha querido, te ha prestado atención, Algo… DIME! Acaso lo de nosotros fue mentira?

Otro Silencio se pronuncio en la habitación.

Hoy debo decirte Adiós – dijo Milo –

No… No te vayas – se acerco llorando –

Shaina no entiendes que duele porque fuiste todo lo que desee un día. – Decía Milo en lagrimas - Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo ya no bastaría…. Es mejor sufrir por todo el recuerdo.

Shaina no respondió. Milo tenía razón, seiya jamás presto atención, y por más que arriesgara su vida jamás lo haría, y sabia que ella estropeo todo lo que tenía con Milo

_**FlashBack**_

Shaina luego de una tarde de entrenamiento, regreso a su casa, al entrar vio sobre su mesa una manzana con una rosa y una carta. La tomo y empezó a leerla

"_Shaina una oportunidad no se le niega a nadie, mira me tienes como un perrito detrás de ti. Es que mientras más me digas que no, mas insistiré, eres bella, inteligente, fuerte, AGRESIVA (eso me gusta) y quiero darte a entender que puedo ser mejor y ser todo lo que tu quieras"_

_Que dices preciosa? Me das la oportunidad de invitarte a Salir…_

_Milo_

_Pd: come la manzana pensando en mí_

Ese milo si es gracioso – dijo comiendo la manzana y acercándose a la ventana para ver el cielo – Capaz si le doy la Oportunidad

AJA! – dijo milo Apareciendo por la Ventana – Sabia que dirías que si

IDIOTA tremendo susto me acabas de dar – lo regaño exaltada – no puedes asomarte así a mi casa, podría estar sin mascara y eso implica

Amarme o Matarme…. Ummmm – pensó – ambas serian buenas, es más

Milo quito la Máscara de su Cara y la beso rápidamente, esta se sonrojo y el sonrió pícaramente

Ahora que harás? – dijo sonriente –

Matarte – Shaina salto de la ventana corriendo detrás de Milo –

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Lo mejor es dejar esto hasta aquí, no puedo seguir viviendo con la duda de que cada vez que estés conmigo pienses en Seiya. Que yo tenga una sensación de duda solo por él, y porque tu no estés segura de lo que quieres…. Lo mejor es decirte adiós.

No quiero. – repuso Shaina –

Milo ya iba saliendo se paro en la puerta porque sintió la mano de Shaina agarrando la de el

El final ya es inevitable – dijo volteándose a mirarla a los ojos – Me duele que te dejo con la pena y el dolor, soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor. Asi Como conmigo. Y seas Feliz

Yo… Milo – shaina no paraba de llorar - yo intente quererte como tú a mi

Hoy ya me voy amor, deseare que tengas un buen viaje, y no llorare por que se bien que….– no pudo terminar de hablar, ya las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas –

Milo se acerco, la agarro por la cara la acerco y dio un último Beso a Shaina

Adiós…. – dijo Saliendo –

Al salir de la Casa cerró la puerta y apretó con fuerzas la manilla, del otro lado se quedo Shaina llorando, estaba molesta y decepcionada de ella misma, había tenido por seis meses a una buena persona a su lado y lo dejo a un lado.

Aioria miro a Milo en tal estado que no se lo quería creer, acaso era verdad. Milo era muy prepotente, y nunca se rendiría de tal manera, pero esta vez creyó que si.

Se acabo. Marín entra, creo que Shaina te necesita – dijo en voz baja –

Marin Obedeció y vio a Shaina en muy mal estado, lo único que pudo hacer es acercarse y abrazarla. Por Otra parte, Aioria se acerco a Milo y solo toco su hombro

Estarás bien – dijo Aioria –

Espero. Creerás que me rendí muy rápido. Pero no puedo soportar algo así nuevamente - contesto aun con mirada baja y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-

oOoOoO

**Que les pareciooo.? Amo esta pareja en serio! he leído otros Fanfic que me han encantado y me sembraron la espina de crear uno de ellos... **

**que dicen les gusta.. Es muy romántico jaja, pero va muy ligado a una situación personal y quise adaptarlo de esa manera...**

**Deje Reviews :D**


	2. Fui Lloro Por ti

**Primero agradecida con los que siguen la historia, ha dejado comentarios y que se interesaran en la historia... Gracias, ****Archangel of Fire 777, **riuko mieki,, Melissia y Alana

**2do capitulo inspirado por las canciones.**

**Fui (Reik)**

**lloro Por ti (enrique iglesias)**

**Fui - Lloro por ti**

Marin entro a la cabaña junto con Shaina esta la vio muy deprimida, no sabia que hacer, nunca habia pasado algo asi con Aioria, por lo general sus peleas la resolvian al instante pero al ver el estado de su amiga, se dio cuenta que tardarian en resolver sus problemas.

Que paso Shaina? – quiso preguntar

Terminamos – respondio sin más

Ahora? Que piensas hacer?

No se, por lo general peleamos y al dia estamos contentos pero esto…. – empezo a llorar – esto se volvio el final.

Marin en ese instante se acerco y abrazo a Shaina, esta se dejo abrazar y lloro lo más que pudo en los brazos de su amiga. Shaina estaba deprimida, primera vez en su vida que tenia el amor de alguien, algo incondicional, y lo dejo por ir, por alguien que ni siquiera la valora

Mientras tanto Aioria y Milo caminaban hacia el Santuario, ninguno dijo alguna palabra, solo los invadia el silencio, Aioria iba al lado de su amigo, mientras que Milo estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos, no hacia más que pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Empezaron a sumergir recuerdos entre el y Shaina

_**FLAHSBACK**_

Era un dìa lluvioso en el Santuario, todos estaban en su casa, menos Milo, iba corriendo a su casa, llegaba de una misión cuando se encontro la silueta de una mujer bajo la lluvia, estaba sentada a lo lejos, era curiosos, no sabia quien era hasta que decidio acercarse. Cuando fue acercandose se da cuenta que era Shaina, estaba ahí, sentada bajo la lluvia haciendo…. Nada

Hey! Shaina – grito Milo –

Shaina solamente ignoro. Milo ante tan reaccion no le quedo de otra manera si no acercarse.

Hey Mujer! No estás oyendo que te estoy llamando – se acerco reprochando-

LARGATE! – respondio Shaina –

Por lo menos ten la desencia de mirarme a la cara y decirme que me largue – le reclamo Milo –

Shaina se levanto y se acerco a Milo, y le dijo mirandolo a los Ojos.

LARGATE!

Milo se fijo que Shaina estaba sin mascara, y peor aun, tenia los ojos llorosos.

Porque lloras? – pregunto curioso –

No es de tu problema. Puedes dejarme sola?

No – respondio Milo – no me ire de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa

Solo quiero estar sola Milo – dijo con voz quebrada –

Pues te acompaño a estar sola – dijo sentandose al lado donde ella estaba sentada –

Shaina solo sonrío y se sentó. Pasaron horas y horas, y ambos seguian sentados al rato milo se canso se paro

Vamonos! – dijo –

Para donde? – Pregunto –

Mil demonios solo vente – dijo jalandola por un brazo –

Empezaron a correr como locos

Que haces Escorpio? – pregunto dudosa –

Mira Ofiuco si nos vamos a mojar, nos mojamos con estilo no sentados en el piso haciendo nada –

Corrian por todos los alrededores del Santuario, una que otra vez Milo brincaba en los charcos y mojaba a Shaina, la hacia reir, y pasaron varias horas en eso, Milo brincaba en los Charcos le sapilcaba y ella solo reia. Se metio bajo un chorro de agua que caia por el techo de unas casas del Santuario.

Vente! El agua esta rica! – dijo metido bajo el chorro –

Estas loco – respondio – Con lo que cae del cielo estoy bien

Milo no aceptaba un No como respuesta, se acerco a ella, la cargo y la metio bajo el chorro, al principio Shaina se quedo quieta, no pudo hacer otra cosa si no reir. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la cabaña de Shaina completamente empapados. Cuando este ya estaba por irse escucho el llamado de Shaina

Milo! Espera! – dijo Shaina

Que? – respondio Milo –

Se acerco a el, y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Gracias por lo de hoy, me has hecho reir como nunca.

_**FINFLAHSBACK**_

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, caminaron lo suficiente ya estaban en escorpio

Estaras bien? - pregunto Aioria –

Si, solo ire hasta acuario-

Extrañas a Camus?

Si Aioria, sabia como aconsejarme en este tipo de cosas. – dijo – tu crees que me deje llevar? – pregunto –

Milo, recuerda que el celoso sufre mas por lo que se imagina que por lo que ve – respondio .

No son celos –reprocho

Aja! Explicame tu reacción!

Que debo hacer entonces Aioria? – pregunto –

Solo te dire esto, lo que hiciste fue por que te sentistes herido, de lo contrario no actuarias asi…. Y mi consejo milo, si piensas en darte por vencido... piensa antes en la razón por la cual te mantuviste de pie todo este tiempo. Sabias muy bie que ela estaba enamorada de seiya, y aun asi… estabas allí con ella ganadote su corazón

Sin más nada que decir Aioria se fue. Realmente el tenía razón. Milo entro a su casa y se recosto en su cama a drenar lo que su Corazon le pedia.

En casa de Shaina, Marin ya se habia ido, solo quedo ella, recostada en su cama con un regalo de Milo, una carta que le habia dado el dia de los enamorados

"_14 de febrero._

_ Hoy, no se porque celebramos el día del Amor y la Amistad, antes no daba importancia, pero hoy si. Gracias por estos hermosos tres meses de pareja, no soy mucho de escribir sin embargo doy lo que puedo. Que tengas un hermoso día, ya nos veremos y haremos lo que quieras"_

_Te Quiero. Te extraño_

_Con Amor… Milo_

_PD: _Un día sin sonrisa es un día perdido. Un día sin tu sonrisa es un día eterno.

Shaina leia y leia la carta, era inevitable que sus lagrimas no cayeran recordando cada momento

Hoy, con el dolor, llega el fantasma de tu voz, diciéndome, ya no llores amor – se decia Shaina llorando –

Se levanto de la cama y busco en su caja de recuerdos todas las cartas que le mandaba milo y peqeños detalles

Frío el adiós, la despedida de los dos, Por favor – empezo a llorar más fuerte -  
Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó… llevate todo…

Guardo todo, y saco la capa que una vez milo le había dado para protegerá del frio, se acosto en la cama, hablando para si misma

Milo… a tu lado fui, tan fuerte nunca imagine perderte NO, no no no… - dijo llorando Shaina - Fui, todo y sin ti…Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí, dentro de mí – termino de decir, ya estaba cansada y merecia un descanso. Se arropo con la capa de milo y concluyo con un susurro -

"Te Quiero Demasiado Milo"

En la Casa de escorpio Milo daba vuelta a sus pensamientos, se culpaba de su ruptura con Shaina.

La peor decision de mi vida fue decirte Adios – dijo Milo mirando el techo de su cuarto – decia con voz quebrada –

La imagen de aquella mujer no se iba de su mente en ningún momento, y verla en aquel estado llorando en aquella magnitud fue peor para el

Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio… Lloro por ti,… Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos, lloro por ti, - diciendo esto unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara- Shaina es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero

Respiro Profundo se Calmo y se dijo

Dejare pasar unos días, y decidire recuperar a Shaina – concluyo milo .- No se debe provocar a los celos, éstos siempre llegan solos, sin ser invitados, y los mios llegaron sin màs le debo una disculpa a Shaina

oOo

**Espero que les guste y como siempre**

**Dejen Reviews**


	3. Te vas sin decir Adios?

**Te vas sin decir Adios?... se interpone un tercero**

A la mañana siguiente….

Había sido una noche bastante agotadora. Fue difícil dormir ya que en el sueño se aparecía el vivo recuerdo de lo que habían pasado. Ese día Shaina despertó como a las 10:00am, estaba cansada, agotada, al levantarse se vio en el espejo, tenía los ojos bastante hinchados de tanto llorar, se sentía un poco mal, un sentimiento de culpa la invadía por lo que había pasado, decide arreglarse con mucha paciencia e ir a casa de Milo para hablar de lo sucedido, no quería que el se alejara de ella, pero si el quería eso entonces ella lo entendería…

De repente se oyó un fuerte golpe desde afuera de la casa!

Shaina!

Shaina abrió rápidamente la puerta asustada, al darse cuenta era Marin que estaba cansada, agitada

Qué Pasa? Que sucede? – Preguntó Shaina-

Se ha ido – dijo con voz cansada –

Quien? – preguntó sin entender Shaina –

MILO! – grito –

Cómo? – pregunto asustada – déjame vestirme e ir a ver qué paso

Shaina rápidamente se vistió, vistió su armadura puso su máscara y salió corriendo junto con Marin al Santuario.

Como no sabes cómo se fue Marin? – pregunto mientras corrian –

No sé, no sé! Estaba en camino a los aposentos de athena, y me fije que aioria no estaba, segui mi camino y me di cuenta que Milo tampoco estaba, y regrese a llamarte.

Aioria no te menciono esto antes?

No, solo dejo una carta

Shaina se detuvo y quedo pensando!

Eso! – dijo Shaina –

No entiendo? – dijo marin –

Capaz milo me dejo una carta – dijo con voz de alegría –

Sigamos hasta su casa luego hasta donde athena y veremos qué pasa

Ambas siguieron su camino hasta donde estaba Athena

Hace tres horas…

Milo estás listo? – Pregunto Mu desde afuera de la casa de Escorpion –

Ya casi! Qué pasa? – pregunto molesto -

Athena nos llama araña! – dijo Aldebaran

No me digas así! – reclamo-

Entonces maldita sea muévete! Athena pide nuestra presencia ahora mismo – grito aldebaran –

Milo se vestía rápidamente, aunque su mente estaba en el día de ayer, en todo lo que había pasado. Salió listo y junto con sus otros compañeros. Llegaron rápidamente a donde Athena. Ella en seguida empezó a hablar, mientras Milo pensaba en lo que sucedia, quería buscar alguna solución pero no sabía como hacer.

Milo te estoy hablando! – hablo athena –

Milo seguía en sus pensamientos. De la nada aldebaran manda un manotón a su cabeza lo cual lo hace reaccionar rápidamente

Pero que demonios te sucede? – grito mientras se sobaba –

Milo,,, te estaba hablando – dijo Athena dulcemente –

Si claro, dígame no estaba oyéndola

Que te iras por un mes junto a Shaka a la India! – dijo athena –

Que? NO PUEDO! – reclamo –

Como que no puedes? – Preguntó dudosa –

Acaso vas a contra decir a Athena? – se oyó decir desde el fondo de la habitación –

Tu cállate imbécil! – le hablo a el – Athena cuando deberé partir?

Inmediatamente

Pero,… Pero… No puedo, tengo cosas que resolver y ….

Es una Orden milo! – hablo con autoridad athena –

Milo no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

Iré a arreglar mis cosas – Dijo dejando sola a athena junto a los demás caballeros. Corrio a su casa para tener tiempo suficiente de escribir aunque sea una carta explicativa para shaina. No se percato de que Aioria venia detrás de el

Sera que te apresures, yo ya hice mi carta a Marin has la tuya para entregarla rápido – dijo aioria

Voy voy – respondió –

Milo busco, una pluma, tinta y un papel donde escribir. De inmediato escribió explicando todo lo que había pasado, se la dio a Aioria, para que la entregara, agarro su armadura y se fue a la casa de Virgo donde esperaría a Shaka.

Aioria regreso a donde Athena y pidió el favor de entregarlas, Athena acepto, y Aioria se fue.

Athena – dijo aquel muchacho que interrumpió a Athena –

Dime –

Déjeme entregar la Carta – dijo – Me lo permitirá?

Claro querido! – dijo sonriendo confió en ti!

Empezó a caminar, y vio que una carta era para Shaina, era bastante curios eso, así que abrió la carta y empezó a leer

"_Querida Shaina:_

_Te debo una enorme disculpa por lo de ayer, jamás entiende eso JAMAS mi intención era, o será hacerte llorar, te debo una disculpa por mi actitud, es que sabes, me dan celos, y rabia que estés más pendiente del burro con alas que de mi. Athena me ha mandado a la India con Shaka aun no entiendo el porqué, solo me pidió eso, por ahora solo quiero que confíes en mi, y esperes te prometo que yo volveré, quiero que sepas que quiero que esto se solucione y recuerdes que a pesar de lo que te dije ayer, ESTO NO A TERMINADO"_

_Un beso rico y apasionado para ti_

_Milo"_

Así que Shaina y Milo tienen una relación escondida eh? – dijo – pues nada, creo que este es el momento perfecto para conquistar a Shaina.

En ese instante se encontró a Marin y entrego su carta.

Los caballeros de Oro ha partido en una Misión, o eso se de shaka, aldebaran Aioria y Mu. – dijo aquel muchacho – esto te lo dejo Aioria

Oh! – mir la carta con bastante expresión –Gracias de verdad…. Que sabes de Milo?

Cuando estuvo a punto de responder, respondió con una mentira.

Se fue. Le pidió a Athena desde ayer irse lejos!.

Como? Y no dejo nada explicando algo? – dijo mientras pensaba en una excusa para que no se enterara de la relación de Milo y Shaina – como una carta como hizo Aioria conmigo

Uhmmmm – pensó – Al parecer no, deja que revise bien y te aviso.

Esta bien, entonces regresare. – dijo Marin regresando corriendo para poder halar con Shaina –

Aquel muchacho busco donde escribir una carta y empezó a redactar una carta falsa

Ya Marin y Shaina habían llegado a escorpión, cuando consiguieron a aquel muchacho que caminaba

Oh! Que bueno que te ve Shaina – dijo – te dejaron este, pero no se de quien es – dijo entregando la carta

Shaina se emociono sabía que era de Milo, esperaba algo bueno pero al leerla no era lo que ella esperaba

"_Querida Shaina_

_Me he ido. Athena me mando con unos deberes, no te diré donde es, porque la verdad no te importa. Lo de ayer fue algo que en algún momento pasaría, y creo que ayer era el indicado. Esto me demostró que nunca te quise, creo que el alejarme de ti, será lo mejor, estoy cansado de tu inmadurez, estoy agobiado. Con esta distancia me hará entender, o me confirmara que lo mejor es estar sin ti, que es hora de que me acostumbre a estar sin ti. Y que lo nuestro llego a su FIN DEFINITIVO. No me busques más, porque solo seras un estorbo, es mejor que estemos asi. Y desde hace tiempo me gusta otra mujer….._

_Milo_"

Marin se acerco a leer la carta junto a Shaina, al leerla esta enfureció

Esto no puede ser! – reclamo –

Pero Sin embargo….. lo es… - Dijo con Voz quebrada –

OoOoo

**Aqui mi tercer Capitulo, espero que les guste! Disculpen la tardanza, trabajo en 2fics al mismo tiempo y los deberes de la uni!**

**Los dejare con la intriga del muchacho misterioso xD. lo mantendré en secreto como por 2 capitulos!**


	4. UNA NUEVA META

**Lamento la tardanza! la universidad me tenia loca y otras cosas (me met e un concurso de Harry Potter)! y aprovecho que sali para actualizar mis fanfics! besos... Gracias por esperar y por leer! espero les guste! besos**

* * *

UNA NUEVA META. CONQUISTANDO EL CORAZON DE SHAINA

Ambas se fueron a la cabaña de Shaina. Al llegar volvió a Leer la carta, Shaina se deprimió, aunque intento ocultarlo no pudo. Marin estaba con ella, ella estaba más confundida que ella. Decidió ir a hablar con Aioria, de seguro el debía saber algo

-fui una tonta – se decía Shaina – como es posible que el sería capaz de decirme eso. Luego de todo lo que vivimo. No… Me niego a esto

En ese momento sono la puerta de su cabaña, abrió la puerta y era aquel muchacho

-Se que estas triste, pero te quería invitar a dar una Vuelta por el santuario ¿Qué dices?

-No tengo muchos animo de verdad …-

-esa es la idea – dijo con insistencia el muchacho – Ven daremos una vuelta quiero subirte los animos –

Shaina lo pensó, y bueno quien dijo que dar un paseo seria algo malo. Lo malo no era eso, lo malo era que aquel joven la quería consquitar aprovechándose de su dolor…

EN LA CASA DE LEO

-¡PERO MARIN!- Grito Aioria – eso es mentira, Milo Jamas diría eso. Yo lo conozco puede ser molesto a veces pero venga! – decía furioso – se trata de Shaina no creo que el escribiera eso

-Yo solo te digo lo que yo lei, y como se puso Shaina –

-Le escribiré a Milo…. –

-Aioria … La carta tardara más de un mes en llegar –

-Le pediré a Mu que me ayude –

-Mu esta en Jamir –

-¡Aaag Maldita sea! – Dijo mientras golpeaba la pared

-Podrias decirle a Kiki – Sugirio Marin

-¡CLARO!- grito Aioria contento – Le diré al tapón de alberca que le lleve la carta a donde esta Shaka y Milo –

-Kiki, Aioria Kiki –

-Aja! – dijo con una mueca de fastidio – tu sabes que es con el – Aioria se acerco y dio un amplio beso a Marin –

-No se que haría sin ti princesa –

Marin sonrio, si, ellos estaban enamorados, y para ellos eso no era raro. En seguida Marin fue en busca de Kiki y Aioria empezo a escribir, debía ser cuidadoso en escribir. Debía evitar que Milo se molestara, aunque sería algo imposible pues lo intentaría.

Shaina y aquel muchacho daban vueltas por el santuario, ella estaba tranquila, aquel joven le hizo olvidar el mal rato que estaba pasando. Llegaron a los jardines del Santuario donde se sentaron a ver el Amanecer.

-Es hermoso – dijo Shaina –

-sabes… -Dijo el Joven – Eres muy hermosa cuando estas sin mascara.

-Por favor! – Dijo Shaina sonrojada, en ese momento agradecia tener la mascara puesta

-Es en serio. Shaina que le viste a Milo? – Pregunto aquel joven mirándola fijamente

En ese instante Shaina sonrió, agradecía nuevamente tener la macara, su corazón se agito suspiro y respondió

-Bueno… Todo, lo leal que siempre fue conmigo, como siempre ha estado aquí conmigo, su sensualidad, su carisma, su carácter…. Entre otras cosas –

-Vaya. Me parece una lastima que el diga eso en la carta, me pareces que tu eres una chica hermosa.

Shaina se sonrojo por dentro, esta vez regreso la mirada al joven. El estaba más cerca de ella.

-sabes Shaina… Yo nunca te hare llorar –

-A que te refieres? – Pregunto dudosa

-Yo quisiera tener una oportunidad contigo –

Shaina se sorprendió ante esto.

-Pero yo… - Shaina empezo a titubear –

-Yo se… estoy seguro que las cosas se darán solas –

-No se – dijo con duda – Yo… quiero a Milo, pero esto –

-esto no es más que un acto de cobardia de su parte Shaina –

Para shaina eso tenia sentido.

-Primero te dice que te ama y luego que le gusta otra . Por favor, eso es falta de hombría –

Empezo un silencio incomodo, aquel joven tenia razón, ella se aferro a sus piernas y suspiro, el se acerco a ella, y la abrazo, ella alzo la mirada, estaban a unos centímetros de su cara, ella miraba con determinación aquellos ojos color verde, se sentía un poco intimidada, estaba nerviosa. Aquel joven puso sus manos en la cara de ella y con una mano se dispuso a quitar su máscara.

EN LA CASA DE LEO

-¡¿COMO QUE NO PUEDES HACER ESO EN UN IR Y VENIR?!- Le gritaba Aioria a Kiki

-Aioria lo lamento, tardare máximo tres días. Milo y Shaka han bajado su cosmos y encontrarlos me costara muchísimo. Debo teletransportarme de noche y por cada país hasta encontrarlos, un viaje así de largo me agotara y seguro necesitare fuerzas para traerme a Milo –

-Bah! – Rechisto Aioria –

-Tienes Razon Kiki, es por tu bienestar. Aun asi gracias por colaborar pero que no pase de tres dia – Dijo Marin en suplica

-Seguro Marin – Dijo sonriendo – Pero no le digan a Mu por favor!

Aioria rio y Marin lo miro molesta sin embargo ambos accedieron a su petición bastante estaba haciendo Kiki por ayudarlos, y más si era a escondidas de su maestro. Esa noche partiría.

EN LOS JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

Aquel joven se acerco a ella, Y logro quitarle la mascara y lanzarla a un lado. Ambos mantenían la mirada tensa.

-Esto…. Esto no puede ser – Dijo Shaina liberándose de aquel abrazo, lo que ella no sabia es que el insistiría. Corrió detrás de ella, la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hasta el.

-Shaina… - Fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven, la pego muy cerca de el y paso lo que ella menos quería, se sentía traicionada pero era un hombre y el en ese momento parecía tener más fuerza que ella.

Simplemente la beso.


	5. La Furia del Escorpion

******PRIMERO: **Una enorme Disculpa para todos aquellos que siguen la historia, y me escriben constantemente preguntando que ha pasado. el problema es que estoy suuper FUuull! En la Universidad y el trabajo y me ha costado retomar los escritos y las historias, pero sin emBargo pude sacar tiempo y continuar la historia. No esta parada solo me hace falta un poco de tiempo.

* * *

**LA FURIA DEL ESCORPION.**

Ya dos días han pasado desde que Kiki se había ido en busca de Milo, mientras tanto en el Santuario Marín intentaba de cualquier manera mantener a Shaina alejada del tipo aquel, pero Shaina parecía embobada por aquel muchacho que pasaba por su cabeza eso era algo que nadie entendía, Sin embargo Aioria contaba los diaspara cuando llegara su amigo el Escorpion.

EN LA INDIA

-Daaah! – Gritaba Milo – Me muero del calor

-Por Zeus Milo – Dijo Shaka Paciente – no hace tanto calor

-claro es fácil para ti porque estas acostumbrado –

-Sin embargo debes esperar hasta que encontremos alguna señal de la nueva guerra que hablo el gran maestro –

Milo solo subió los hombros y no dijo nada más. mientras buscaba su mente estaba sumergida en otra persona "Shaina". Habia mandado decenas de cartas y ninguna la había respondido. Eso le preocupaba. Intento distraerse pero era imposible, derrepente Shaka volteo a mirarlo, estaban sintiendo la presencia de un cosmos acercarse, no sabían de quien era, pero empezaron a correr hasta donde estaba el cosmos. Cuando llegaron esperon a que aquel cosmos apareciera frente a ellos.

-Milo, mantente preparado, baja tu cosmos, y solo álzalo cuando estes listo para atacar ¿De acuerdo? –

-Ya lo has dicho –

Ambos se posicionaron cuando aquel cosmos empezo a aparecer ambos alzaron su cosmos dispuesto a atacar

-El TESORO….-

-ANTAR…-

Pero ambos tuvieron que desistir del ataque, ya que esa persona era un pequeño amigo de Santuario.

-Kiki – dijo Shaka Sorprendido

-Tapon de alberca! – Dijo Milo con entusiasmo.

Ante esto kiki solo sonrió, intento hablar y apunto a Milo, pero estaba tan agotado que cayo desmayado. Shaka lo agarro al instante

-Debemos Llevarlo a la cabaña a que mejore –

Milo solo asintió y salieron corriendo a la cabaña donde ellos se estaban hospedando

SANTUARIO – GRECIA

-Por que Kiki se tardara tanto? – se preguntaba Aioria

-No se… - Fue la respuesta de Marin quien también estaba intranquila.

Escucharon a los lejos la figura de una mujer que venia cansada de tanto entrenar

-¿Por qué esas caras largas? – Pregunto Shaina

-No nada Shaina – Dijo Marin intentando demostrar su furstracion por ella.

-Esta Bien Marin. Vas a entrenar? Hoy tengo un compromiso con el –

-Shaina… - Llamo Aioira antes de que ella se fuere

-¿Qué? –

-Ahora el esta en tu vida, y a Milo lo desplazaste asi de la nada? –

-Yo nunca le importe a Milo… Solo fui una más con la que se hecho un revolcón –

-Shaina porfavor! – Dijo casi en risa Aioria – Sabes que el viene ya en camino?

El corazón de Shaina se empezo a agitar, si no fuera por la máscara se le hubiera visto su cara y su nerviosismo

-y que con eso? – Pregunto intentando mantenerse normal

-Sabes Shaina puedes mentirle a todos pero no a mí. Cuando yo sé lo que Milo puede hacer por ti. N sabes lo que estas desatando

- Por Dios Aioria que stoy desatando según tu? –

-en lo que Milo llegue y se entere de lo que esta pasando, te buscara y no entrare en detalles – Aioria miro a Shaina desafiante cuando decidió dejar a aquellas dos Mujeres, paso al lado de Shaina parándose a su lado

-Pense que eras más mujer al respetar a Milo, ustedes no terminaron solo hubo un mal entendido. Eres una niña inmadura –

Shaina sintió miles de flechas en su corazón. Respiro profundo y dejo que Aioria se fuera, Marin quien vio todo intento acercarse a su amiga, pero esta la desprecio

-vamos a entrenar - Fue lo único que logro decir

Ambas se fueron, hasta ahora Marin no sabia que tan cierto era que Milo ya estaba por llegar, pero ella másque nadie sabia que su fura iba a desatar una enorme pelea

EN LA INDIA

Kiki quien ya se había recuperado no podía hablar tenia un poco de miedo

-Es algo del Santuario? – Pregunto Shaka –

-Si –

-Le paso algo a Athena? – Pregunto Milo

-No-

-Entonces Kiki, habla que pasa – Dijo con decisión Shaka

-Es Shaina Milo

Shaka miro a Milo, se levanto y se puso detrás de Milo, para el esto fue una puñalada para su corazón.

-esta bien? –

-Si.. pero han pasado algunas cosas con ellas –

-Como…? –

Kiki respiro profundo y comenzo a contarle a Milo.

-Tus cartas no han llegado a Shaina porque jamás han llegado al Santuario, alguien las desvia o las quemas, al momento de irte llego otra carta a Shaina, lo cual al deprimo, entonces apareció otro tipo en su vida que la está conquistando, enamorando, haciendo que todo lo que siente por ti se le olvide, pero yo no creo eso – dijo Kiki rascándose la cabeza – en fin! Aioria me mando a buscarte, pero como no domino bien la telequinesis me cuesta mucho trasladarme, entonces he tardado tres días para llegar aquí, me ha costado más de lo que pensé… Solo vine a decirte esto, ella esta con otro Milo, pretendiendo olvidarte.

-han salido?- Pregunto Milo controlando la calma

-si… Sale casi todos los días, creo que hasta llego a besarla –

Milo se levanto furioso, daba vueltas de un lado a otro, su respiración estaba agitada

-Kiki! La carta – Dijo Furioso

- Que carta? – Pregunto dudoso

-Dime que trajiste la maldita carta que le llego a ella –

-Ahh si si si! Dejame buscarla – Kiki empezo a buscar en su ropa – Aja! Aquí esta, me la dio Marin.

Milo la agarro miro a Shaka quien estaba observando todo. Milo Suspiro y abrió la carta

"_Querida Shaina_

_Me he ido. Athena me mando con unos deberes, no te diré donde es, porque la verdad no te importa. Lo de ayer fue algo que en algún momento pasaría, y creo que ayer era el indicado. Esto me demostró que nunca te quise, creo que el alejarme de ti, será lo mejor, estoy cansado de tu inmadurez, estoy agobiado. Con esta distancia me hará entender, o me confirmara que lo mejor es estar sin ti, que es hora de que me acostumbre a estar sin ti. Y que lo nuestro llego a su FIN DEFINITIVO. No me busques más, porque solo seras un estorbo, es mejor que estemos asi. Y desde hace tiempo me gusta otra mujer….._

_Milo_"

El cosmos de Milo empezo a incrementar. Respiraba hondo profundo, tuvo que salir de la cabaña para poder pegarle al árbol que tenia cerca, estaba frustrado, le dio la carta a shaka quien la leyó rápidamente.

-Debo ir al Santuario Shaka –

-Lo se, pero contactare a Mu para que nos ayude a todos –

-NO! – Grito a kiki – A mu No! Me matara si entera que estoy aquí –

-nada de eso tapon de Alberca – dijo Milo sonriéndole – yo hablare con la carnero para que no te diga nada, viniste por una misión – Concluyo picándole el ojo kiki le regreso una sonrisa.

-Mil.. Sera que alguna vez en tu vida puedes referirte a alguien con su Nombre, o a todos nos tienes apodos? – Pregunto Shaka-

Milo solo sonrio ni respondió, agarro la carta y la arrugo con todas sus fuerzas

-Maldito, me las pagara cuando lleguemos al Santuario -

-A todas estas Milo… Sabes quien es el de la carta-

Milo se volteo a mirar a su Amigo.

-Claro que se quien es –

-¿Quien? – Pregunto Shaka y Kiki a la misma vez

-El Burro con Cuerno-


	6. Llegada al Santuario

**LLEGADA AL SANTUARIO**

-JAbu? – Pregunto Shaka

-Si.. Maldito lo voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente

-Milo debes calmarte la violencia no es la slucion – Intento decir Shaka reflexivo

-Shaka, busca tu muerte natural –

Milo daba vueltas no podía quedarse tranquilo estaba frustrado

"_Idiota, eso es lo que es, como se atrevió, peor! Como se atrevió ella a creer en el, algo le hizo el idiota ese_" Pensaba Milo. Desde lejos Shaka y Kiki lo miraban

-Milo te tengo la Solución – Dijo Kiki

-DIMELA YA! –

Kiki se asusto con el grito de Milo, pero Shaka intervino.

Contactare con Mu por medio de la Telequinesis para que nos ayude a transportarnos de manera más rápida al Santuario

-Gracias Shaka pero no debes venir, aun no terminamos la misión –

-Y tu pretendes que me pierda las patadas que les daras a Jabu? Estas equivocado estimado amigo, eso no me lo pierdo por nada-

Shaka se alejo y Milo comenzó a reir ante aquel comentario, sin embargo miro a kiki quien estaba algo preocupado

Tranquilo tapon de alberca- Dijo – Mu no te reprenderá por esto, y si lo hace yo justificare por ti.

Kiki sonrio, era esa su preocupación. Milo para distraer la mente la de el y la de Kiki le pidió a el mismo entrenar mientras esperaba la respuesta de Mu.

SANTUARIO – GRECIA

Shaina se encontraba entrenando con Marin, Marin no había fallado ni un solo golpe y eso que Shaina era muy buena pero evidentemente su mente estaba en otro lado. Tenia un mal presentimiento se quedo quieta y Miraba a Marin

-Sabes Marin debo irme –

Por que? – Pregunto Su amiga

-Voy a Salir –

-sabes lo que ocasionas? – Pregunto de nuevo Marin

-Tu no sabes nada de lo que esta pasando! – Grito Shaina – Para ti todo es fácil, nadie ha jugado contigo

-Porque no lo permito, desde el primer momento, lo peor que hiciste fue Proteger a Seiya –

-No sabes… No sabes nada – Dijo Shaina dolida

-Es verdad no se cual o cuales son o eran tus sentimientos por Seiya, pero el no te valoro, entonces te consigues a una persona que sin pensarlo da todo por ti y tu lo rechazas! –

Esta vez fue Marin quien alzo la voz, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Shaina se quedo intacta

-A que te refieres? – Pregunto mientras Marin se alejaba

-A que Si Milo se entera lo que hiciste, matara primero a Jabu y luego a ti –

-Pero si yo no hice nada – Dijo Shaina casi entre lagrimas

Marin se quedo impaciente regreso a donde estaba su amiga, se paro en frente a ella

-NO HICISTE NADA? – Le dijo Gritando – Milo estaba enamorado de ti y esto le parte el corazón y eso no es hacer nada?

Ambas se quitaron las Mascaras para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Marin tenia una mirada llena de Odio, mientras que Shaina tenia las lagrimas apunto de Salir, ambas respiraban agitadamente.

-Reacciona! – dijo Marin quien hizo el intento de bofetear a Shaina, cuyo intento fue detenido por una bola de cosmos color violeta, Marin vio a lo lejos y se trataba de Jabu

-Tu no te metas entrometido! – Le grito Marin

Jabu se acerco para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Marin, ambos se miraron desafiantes

Ni se te ocurra mover un solo dedo contra Marin Jabu – Dijo una voz calmada a lo lejos

Los tres miraron al horizonte, y estaba Aioria de Leo con su armadura de Leo.

-Esto no se queda asi, entendido? – Le dijo a Marin

-No te preocupes… Ya otro se encargara de patearte el trasero, solo es cuestión de tiempo –

Jabu agarro por la Mano a Shaina y se fueron. Aioria se acerco a Marin sonriente

-Controla tu genia Aguila –

-Si claro… Le diré lo mismo al Leon que se calme cuando le toque sacar los colmillos –

Aioria rio ante el comentario, era irónico pedirle a Marin que se calmara cuando ni el mismo lo estaba.

-es cuestión de tiempo de Marin. Ya vienen hacia aca –

-como sabes? – Pregunto Marin mientras se volteaba para estar frente a frente –

-Estaba donde Athena, y me dijo que algunos dorados ya venían de regreso de su Misión, fue cuestión de indagar y efectivamente. Shaka, Mu y Milo junto a Kiki ya están por venir para aca.

Marin sonrio, todo se estaba solucionado, solo había algo que les preocupa alos dos. La reacción de Milo

EN LA INDIA.

VAMOS CARNERO! – gritaba desesperado Milo

-Mira alacrán esperate – Dijo Mu

Milo respiro profundo, pero le toco ser paciente, todos vistieron sus armaduras, A Milo lo invadían los Nervios, Shaka y Mu comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos, Milo se puso cerca de ellos, Kiki tomo la mano de el y Mu.

Listo! – Dijo Mu y en un instante llegaron al Santuario. Llegaron a la terraza del Patriarca

Shaka y Mu cayeron arrodillados al piso, Milo y Kiki intentaron auxiliarlos, Shaka sangraba por la Nariz

-Shaka estas bien? – Pregunto Kiki

-Si, es solo el esfuerzo. Me debes una grande alacrán – Dijo Shaka

Milo asintió

-Termina de irte – Le dijo Mu quien intentaba recuperar la fuerza

Milo sonrio

Les debo la vida muchachos –

Todos asintieron, y en un dos por tres MIlo comenzó correr escaleras abajo

"_Falta poco, ya vera Shaina, y el burro con cachos. El aprenderá lo que sucede cuando alguien se mete con algo que es Mio _" Pensaba Milo.

Marin sintió un cosmos agresivo, estaba sentada junto a Aioria, ambos se pusieron de Pie, Marin se puso de Pie igual Aioria, volteo para mirar quien era, Ambos se prepararon para atacar cuando Aioria reconoció el Cosmos, y al verlo correr su teoría era afirmativa.

-Llego el Rey escorpión! – Dijo riendo

MIlo se acerco y tenido su mano, y era raro de el, pero abrazo a Marin

Les debo todo –

NO te preocupes cuando todo se solucione, nos tomamos unas birras, de lo contrario debemos seguir –

Debemos? – Pregunto Milo

Yo no se que el pasa a el – Dijo Aioria – Tu crees que nos vamos a perder como le patearas el trasero a Jabu.

-Cierto Milo, Aioria tiene razón, debes darle hasta en la medula- Dijo Marin con tono de frustración

Milo sonrio, asintió y siguió corriendo… Iba a la Cabaña de Shaina donde estaba seguro que allí estarían.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero sus comentarios! Gracias por el apoyo :D


End file.
